


Not Just Because Of This

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Getting Back Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Mpreg, Neck Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnancy, Public Hand Jobs, Rewrite, Season/Series 03, Sex, Smut, Surprises, Top Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Brian has been wanting Justin back, but he gets news from the doctor that will finally give him that push to do so
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Not Just Because Of This

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: If don't like Mpreg don't read nothing graphic.

The news shocked Brian because it wasn't what he was expecting the doctor to tell him. The last person he had let fuck him was Justin, three weeks ago. He hadn't noticed that the condom broke. It must have though for the news he had gotten. He new that it could happen, one of the other reasons he always suited up. He hadn't thought it could happen to him though. Right now wasn't the time though, but the one thing he'd never do was get rid of it or rather them.

He only had one large problem, he'd pushed Justin out the damn door into someone else's arms. He'd been kicking his self for the last two weeks since Justin moved out. He should have said what he'd wanted, done what he wanted, but now he'd lost him. Worst timing ever to get pregnant by the person you did love, but wouldn't tell them. He had been sitting in the Jeep watching the diner to see if Justin was going to show up for his shift. He didn't know if he could say it though. He did want him back in more ways than for what he was carrying. He didn't even know how to tell him without Justin thinking he was nuts. 

Brian smiled when he did see Justin going in the diner minutes later. He finally got out of the Jeep going to the diner too. He knew if he sat at the counter Justin would take his order quicker than if he was at his favorite booth. Even if they weren't really talking unless it was about what he wanted to eat. The only problem with that theory was the counter seats were full. He also didn't see a booth that was free and he didn't feel like sitting with the others even when Michael tried waving him over. 

Justin wasn't in sight either so he went back towards the bathrooms to where the storage closet was. It was also a make shift room for the coats of the employees as well. Justin was walking out when he got there. He saw the surprised look in Justin's eyes that he was actually looking for him. He'd been a jerk since Justin walked out giving him glares and snarky comments. There were also the other things he'd done like the last time he cornered Justin when he'd been half high and drunk the week before. It was the only time he'd forgotten Justin wasn't his anymore. Justin hadn't stopped him though when he'd pushed him against the wall kissing him like his life depended on it. He had felt perfect that night and he'd felt Justin respond to him too. 

He'd kissed more than just his mouth. He still remembered even now that Justin had moaned when he'd shoved his hand into his pants grabbing hold Justin's cock that night like he'd done every time before. The only thing that had pulled them out of that moment from it going somewhere was fucking Michael. He'd be damned if it happened today though. He wished on everything that he'd gotten Justin back already. He knew he'd had his chance last week when Justin hadn't objected to what he'd done. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"I need to talk to you, not here. The loft tonight, I never took your key back or changed the code." Brian said before he backed Justin up until his back hit the wall. "I miss you, I want you to come home." He added before he covered Justin's mouth with his own getting a gasp of surprise from Justin. 

It was enough for him to slip his tongue inside putting everything he wanted to say and feel into the kiss. He knew he'd have to do more than this to explain. It also just wasn't because of the baby either. He didn't stop kissing Justin until his lungs started hurting. He moved down to his neck feeling Justin's pulse under his lips sucking at his favorite spot there. He slipped his hand under Justin's shirt running it along his back. He heard Justin whimper when he gently tugged at his nipple. The ring was missing though and he hated that. He moved his mouth back to Justin's feeling him respond this time as he kissed him slower than before. He let his hand go down cupping Justin through his jeans feeling how hard he was getting. 

Justin was just as hard as he'd been the last time. Brian just wasn't drunk out of his mind this time and he knew that Justin knew that. He took the chance moving his hand up and when he broke the kiss for air he also popped the button on Justin's jeans. He saw the want in Justin's eyes and he slid his hand down into his briefs so he was holding Justin's cock in his hand. 

He moved in for another kiss running his thumb over the head of Justin's cock. He felt the pre-cum leaking out as they kissed. He went to stroking Justin after a moment. He wanted him so baldy, he wanted to take him somewhere and have sex right that moment. The problem was he wanted Justin back. He didn't want him thinking it was only a fuck. He loved Justin and he was going to get him back before they had sex. He couldn't resist the tugs he gave on Justin's cock. He heard that soft whimper that Justin always gave before he was about to cum and stopped. 

"I love you, Sunshine. I love you, please come." Brian said against Justin's ear before he pulled back and walked towards the back exit. He'd seen the look in Justin's eyes when he'd pulled back. He knew Justin would show up tonight. He had waited three weeks to tell him what Justin wanted him to say in the first place.

Justin watched Brian go feeling confused, but he'd heard what Brian said. He didn't know how he was supposed to wait until tonight. He didn't even care about what he was supposed to do with Ethan. He'd been canceling on him for the two weeks. He had made his mom and best friend swear not to tell, but he hadn't moved in with Ethan. He'd been living with Daphne because when he'd left Brian he couldn't feel any kind of victory. He'd been depressed and nothing Ethan could ever say or try doing made him feel any kind of joy. 

He'd wanted Brian to tell him he loved him, that he cared, but he hadn't. The night of the Rage party was the last time he'd kissed Ethan. He'd wanted to make Brian pick him not completely reject him. He'd gotten outside and told Ethan to fuck off leaving him there. He'd called Daphne getting her to pick him up where he'd spent the night crying in his best friend's arms at how fucked up everything had gotten. He hadn't even wanted to ever see Ethan again, but Daphne told him he had to actually tell him face to face what he'd done. He'd kept putting it off, but he'd have to do it again. Brian was the one he wanted to be with no one else. 

Brian had been so drunk and high the week before when he'd done what he'd just done first. It was why Justin hadn't accepted that as Brian wanting him. He wouldn't have stopped Brian if he'd taken him somewhere to fuck. He'd been into everything that Brian had been doing to him that night. This had been better though since Brian had been sober. His cock was painfully hard and his pants were still open. Justin backed back into the storage room to fix them and get his self under control. He was so close to cumming when Brian had backed off. It had felt wonderful to feel Brian touching him. He was defiantly going to find out what Brian wanted tonight. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian wasn't exactly sure how to break the news to Justin. He'd spent the time between when he left Justin until now coming up with ideas. He didn't want him to think it was because of what he'd found out. He'd been sitting on the I love you since Justin had woken up in the hospital after the bashing. He just couldn't force it to come out. He could have saved them his crap if he had manned up and just said them weeks ago. The doctor told him he was at least six weeks along. That was before Justin had started fucking around with Ian if he did the math right. He'd finally settled on going to the store and buying two cribs. He'd left them in the boxes putting it where it wouldn't be seen right off though. 

He heard the loft door open with a smile on his face he waited knowing that Justin had finally showed up. He'd said tonight, but hadn't said a time. He was actually glad he was early. He was met by Justin before he even got out of the kitchen area. This time he was the one that was pushed up against the closest surface being kissed like mad. He moaned opening his mouth letting Justin's tongue into his mouth. He let himself be walked backwards even if they really needed to talk. He needed this more right now and he started helping Justin get rid of their clothes. 

Brian turned Justin around once they made it to the landing for the bed. They'd tossed their clothes every which way not caring where they landed. Once they were on the bed he kissed his way up and down Justin's body. He smiled finding the nipple ring now sucking the thing into his mouth getting a moan from Justin as he did so. He took his time getting Justin to the breaking point. Every time he got him close from sucking, fingering, or blowing him he stopped. He wasn't going to do anything until he was inside of Justin. He got him ready the way he always did before they both moaned when he slid home. 

He didn't try picking up the pace going slow as the tortoise who had to win the race. He kissed all the places he could reach on Justin. He favored his mouth the most as their tongues danced together. He barely pulled back as the orgasm built even more rocking against all the right spots. Justin whimpered below him his eyes closing, but Brian made him open them back up. He wanted to see the blue eyes he loved and missed so much. The felt Justin's release right before he found his own. He took hold of Justin's cock moving his hand up and down the way he loved it when he was cumming. He looked into Justin's eyes hoping that their child had the same eyes Justin did. The blue ones he always wanted to see. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"I love you, I need you to know that even if I was an idiot for almost a month. For over a year for not telling you how much I do and never want you to go. I've felt like I've been dying without you here. Please don't go back to him." Brian said moving his hand up to Justin's face.

"I love you too, I never loved him. I used him according to Daphne to make you say what I wanted to hear. I haven't touched him since the Rage party. Been living at Daphne's miserable without you too. I ran into him today, more like he made me talk since I'd broken off yet another meeting. I told him he wasn't going to be able to give me what I needed even if he was the richest person in the world. You can't buy what I crave in a store or make it." Justin replied pulling Brian down kissing him putting his love into it. He was happy that Brian had finally said those words. He'd always seen them there, just wanted to hear them. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Brian reluctantly pulled out tossing the condom. "I'm guessing your school didn't have the biology classes like mine didn't that told of something happening to guys." He sighed before he started talking.

He told Justin that he'd been feeling miserable for while, but thought it was coming from missing him. He hadn't gone to the doctor til he started throwing up though. He'd had to wait a week for the stupid blood test results to come back. He'd been expecting some kind of disease even if he hadn't fucked anyone since the one last time they had. When Justin had gotten his stuff he'd been there. They'd fucked before Justin had walked out not even bothering to shut the door when he couldn't tell him he loved him. He let his voice drop when he got to the actual babies part. He let it come out in one huge word too that no one could understand, but Justin.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Daphne showed me once in a book, but the school didn't tell us shit." Justin said after he'd waited long enough for Brian to think he might have shocked him or killed him he hadn't said anything. He moved until he was straddling Brian looking down at him. "I already think you make an excellent dad to Gus. No one can take the baby this time from you, us." He said even if he was a little scared at the idea of it. 

"You don't think I'm lying or some how did it to get you back?" Brian asked.

"Brian, you only have let me fuck you. I'm not stupid enough to think you'd go out and find a stranger to get you pregnant. We never even noticed the condom broke so how would we have thought this?" Justin asked leaning his head against Brian's. "We're going to need a bigger place so we can raise them. I'm not saying anything like Lindsay and Melanie's though. A country place, that's where we are going to raise him or her." 

"I hope that they are girls and they got your baby blue eyes." Brian responded which got one of the smiles he loved seeing on Justin. "I bought something earlier to tell you, but I just said it instead. It's in the shower in a box." He said.

"Seriously, you and showers." Justin laughed before he got up going to see what Brian could have put in there. "You know they can't sleep in the shower right?" Justin asked once he found the box. 

"Yes you twat, I didn't have somewhere to hide them til after we talked. I didn't know you were going to attack me when you walked in." Brian said. "I figured we could get your mom to help us look for somewhere to live. Anywhere you would like we can move though I wouldn't mind a nice backyard." 

"I can't believe this morning I woke up at Daphne's dreading tonight and now I'm happier than I thought I'd be." Justin said turning into Brian's arms. "I'm glad this happened even if it was by accident. It was the best accident that could have happened." He added. 

Brian kissed him before they moved the boxes with the cribs in them out of the shower so they could take one. Brian had to agree that this was defiantly the best thing to happen. It had given him that finally push he needed to tell Justin how he felt. There was no doubt in his mind they could do this together. They'd figure it out along the way, but he didn't have to worry about screwing up. Justin would make sure he didn't do that again.

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos in advance


End file.
